


Witness

by KataraAlchemist



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe - Eyewitness Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Closeted Alec, Eyewitness Fusion, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, The Lightwood's are cops, someone gets shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KataraAlchemist/pseuds/KataraAlchemist
Summary: When Magnus moves to the small back-water Virginia town he is instantly enamored with Alec Lightwood, the young junior-MMA fighter in his year at the local High School. When Alec asks for Magnus' help creating some footage for his YouTube channel to get sponsors, Magnus jumps at the chance. Things get heated during the photo shoot, despite Alec's reservations, but quickly go south when they witness a triple murder and the murderer sees Magnus...





	Witness

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of my Eyewitness fusion! I've been working on this for awhile, and was originally going to share the whole thing as a oneshot once it was done. But. It kind of got away from me and got rather long, so I'm splitting it into two parts. Part 2 is about halfway done, so hopefully I can get it up in the next couple weeks. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Please tell me the country-chic thing is intentional,” Magnus laughed from where he was sprawled on the floor, aiming his camera up at Alec who was vigorously attacking a punching bag. “Because I’m rather enjoying the aesthetic, surprisingly.”

Alec rolled his eyes, pausing to catch his breath. “Not my fault the only place I have to practice is this old barn on the edge of my parent’s farm.”

“Easy,” Magnus smiled, sitting up to look through the photos and videos he’d taken of Alec going through his routines. “I said I liked it. The lighting in here is gorgeous, filtering through all the cracks and the open door. Gives it a lot of character. More than you’d get in a real gym, I think.”

“Yeah?” Alec asked, sitting down next to Magnus and looking over his shoulder as Magnus rewatched one of the videos.

“Yep,” Magnus replied, thumbing to the next video.

“These are fantastic,” Alec marveled. “Better than any of my other videos. Sponsors will love this.”

“You’re really going pro-MMA then?”

Alec nodded; “I want to, yeah. I mean, it’s not the only thing I want to do with my life, but I enjoy it, so…” he trailed off with a shrug.

“Oh? And what else do you want to do with your life?” Magnus asked, enjoying how close Alec was.

They’d only met a week ago, just after Magnus moved in with his new foster family in this tiny little backwater town in Virgina. Magnus hated it here. It was so dull compared to New York where he’d lived most of his life in foster care. But his previous foster parents had been forced to send him back into the system when his foster mother had been diagnosed with cancer. Now Magnus was six months from turning 18 with no sign of stability on the horizon. He had a few friends back in New York who would be more than happy to lend their couches, but couch surfing was hardly what he wanted to do with his life. His new foster parents weren’t terrible, Magnus just felt it was pretty clear that they weren’t looking to support him forever. They knew they were the last stop on his foster care train.

Alec had been a bright spot in all of that. He was incredibly sweet and, when he managed to relax enough to not be tripping over his own words, rather unknowingly charming. When Alec had learned Magnus was a photographer he had asked Magnus to help him shoot some promotional material for his YouTube channel. The $50 Alec offered him was certainly nice but Magnus had been far more swayed by the fact that he’d get to see Alec shirtless and working out.

Problem was, Magnus still hadn’t quite ascertained if Alec was also queer. He suspected he was, he just wanted to be more sure before he made any move. This was a small town in the Virgina mountains, after all.

Alec hummed contemplatively, his head tilting and exposing his neck in a way that had Magnus wishing he’d brought a jacket to toss over his lap. He might need it if Alec kept this up.

“I kind of like the idea of being an EMT,” Alec mused. “I like helping people.”

“Your parents are cops, right?” Magnus asked, setting his camera aside.

Alec nodded and Magnus, deciding to be just a little daring in hope of getting a better idea of where Alec’s sexuality might stand, gently slid his hand over Alec’s and caressed the back of it with his fingers. Alec’s reaction was instantaneous; scrambling back from Magnus with a fearful look in his eyes.

“Sorry, sorry,” Magnus said immediately, moving back a little as well and cursing himself internally.

“I…I’m not, I don’t, that’s not,” Alec stuttered, eyes wide.

Magnus studied Alec’s expression carefully, not sure what to say. At first, he’d assumed Alec had reacted the way he had because he was straight, but seeing the expression on his face now…there was something more there. At least Magnus suspected there was.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus said softly after a moment. “I didn’t mean to upset you. It won’t happen again if you don’t want it to.”

“Why would I want it to?” Alec asked, still tensed up and staring at Magnus with wide eyes.

Magnus shrugged, not elaborating. He figured it was better to let Alec decide the meaning of the statement.

“If…if I did want it to…” Alec trailed off. “Woulditstaybetweenus?”

He rushed so quickly through the last part it took Magnus a moment to figure out what he’d said.

“If you want it to, yes,” Magnus replied when he figured it out, staying where he was.

Alec stared at him for a few more moments before carefully moving closer to kneel next to Magnus, hands clenched on his knees. Magnus moved slowly, keeping his eyes on Alec’s face to judge his reaction as he brought his fingers up to gently caress Alec’s cheek. Alec let out a ragged sigh, his eyes closing slightly as he leaned into the touch. Taking this as at least a bit of permission Magnus moved his hand down to gently cup the side of the other boy’s neck, thumb rubbing softly behind the base of Alec’s ear.

“Can I kiss you?” Magnus asked after a few minutes during which Alec’s hands had finally unclenched and he’d relaxed into Magnus’ touch.

Alec contemplated a moment, opening his eyes to search Magnus’ own. Eventually, he nodded and Magnus leaned forward slowly, keeping his eyes open and on Alec’s face until just before their lips met. At first, Alec hesitated but then, seemingly deciding to abandon his inhibitions for at least a few moments, he pressed into the kiss and took the lead, one arm coming up to wrap around Magnus. Magnus hummed in surprise, enjoying the turn of events and happily letting Alec take control.

Within moments they were laid back on the dusty floor of the barn, Alec hovering over Magnus and continuing to kiss him, one hand tracing up Magnus’ chest as the other supported his own weight. Magnus reached down and hiked his own shirt up, hoping Alec would continue to touch him the way he had been when the fabric was covering his skin. After a moment of hesitation, Alec did just that, softly at first until he gained enough confidence to touch Magnus as firmly as he’d been doing before. Magnus groaned, sliding his own hands over Alec’s exposed skin, glad he’d already been shirtless before this all started.

“Fuck!” Alec said suddenly, jerking back and scrambling away.

“What?” Magnus asked, a little dazed.

“My parents!” Alec hissed, diving to grab his shirt as Magnus became aware that he could hear a car pulling up to the barn.

Magnus stood hastily, pulling his shirt down and trying to dust himself off as he grabbed his camera. He had experience with previous boyfriends getting outted when their parents had walked in unexpectedly and he didn’t want to go through that again, nor did he want Alexander to have to go through it.

“Wait…” Alec frowned, all his clothing back on. He was squinting through a crack in the barn wall at the car that had parked on the side of the building. “I don’t know who’s car that is.”

Before Magnus could comment three men, each carrying a gun, got out of the car and went to the trunk, pulling a fourth, bound and blindfolded, man out.

“Hide!” Alec hissed, pushing Magnus towards a pile of boxes before concealing himself in a tack closet that didn’t shut quite right.

As Magnus crouched behind the boxes it suddenly occurred to him just how abandoned this barn really seemed. It was on the edge of the woods, in a dip between two hills that concealed it from the view of any of the people who lived in the area, and it clearly hadn’t been actively used in years. The only sign of recent activity at all was Alec’s punching bag hanging from the rafters and some of his other martial arts gear scattered around. Magnus wondered if anyone even knew he and Alec were here.

Almost as soon as Alec had managed to wedge the door on the closet shut the three men, dragging the fourth between them, came around the barn and inside. The bound man was wearing an extremely expensive suit and had a shaved head as well as a strange small, red tattoo on the back of his neck. The other three men just looked like common thugs. Bikers, maybe.

One of the thugs, the oldest, slammed the barn door shut once they were all inside. Now the late afternoon light was coming only through cracks in the walls and roof, plunging everything into strange shadows speckled here and there with light. As soon as the door was closed the other two thugs, a redhead and a blonde, released the suited man and took off his gag, leaving his hands bound.

“Gentlemen, must we be so crass?” The suited man asked as soon as he could speak, his tone rather light given the situation.

“You promised us our heroin would get through that checkpoint,” older man growled.

“And it did, did it not?” suited man asked, eyes wandering around the barn. Magnus held his breath when those eyes passed over, and lingered for just a moment, on his hiding place.

“Barely. Then our warehouse got raided,” redhead returned. “Only four people knew that location, and you were one of them.”

Suited man shrugged; “I made no promises as to what would happen after the checkpoint.”

“Rat,” blonde hissed, fingering his gun.

“Perhaps if you had given me better information I would’ve been more inclined to protect your business interests. As it is, your information was hardly worth the price I paid. It did not lead me to the people I have spent eighteen years looking for,” suited man told them. Magnus realized with a start that he’d managed to slip his bonds. The thugs didn’t seem to realize this, however, and were advancing on him menacingly.

As soon as they were within arm’s reach suited man dropped his bonds and grabbed the older man’s arm, twisting it until his gun was released into suited man’s waiting hand. Before the other two thugs could react the suited man was shooting and all three thugs were dead on the ground. It happened so fast Magnus wasn’t even sure how it had happened. His heart was pounding so loud in his ears he was terrified suited man was going to hear it and come shoot him next.

“Good luck with your heroin,” suited man said nonchalantly as he wiped his fingerprints from the gun. He bent down and carefully placed the gun back in the older man’s hand before arranging the bodies so it looked like they’d killed one another.

Surveying the scene and, seemingly satisfied, the suited man began to look around the barn once more, examining the punching bag before moving towards Magnus’ hiding place. Magnus felt like he was going to choke. As soon as this man saw him he would be dead. Frantically, and as quietly as he could, he looked around to see if there was a way to conceal himself better.

There wasn’t.

He saw the suited man’s expensive shoes step into view in a gap between one box and the floor, begging whatever powerful entity that might be listening to make the man just go away. Just make him go away. Just make him go away. Just make him go away.

The man took another step and Magnus looked up, straight into his face, knowing his own was full of fear.

“Wel—” the man started, cut off by the sound of flesh hitting flesh and in the next moment the suited man was sprawled on the floor at Magnus’ feet. Alec was standing behind him, fist still raised, and breathing heavily.

“Get up,” Alec said, reaching down and yanking Magnus to his feet, pulling him over the man’s prone body and out the door of the barn.

They ran as fast as they could to the woods, only stopping when they were completely out of sight of the barn. Magnus could still feel himself shaking.

“We need to call the cops,” Magnus said once he’d caught enough of his breath to speak.

“No!” Alec said, his face going even paler than it already had from fear.

“Alec, there are three dead people in that barn. Maybe…maybe four,” how hard had Alec hit the suited man?

“My parents can’t know,” Alec said forcefully.

“Can’t know _what_?” Magnus said in exasperation. “It was self-defense, Alec. You were protecting both of us.”

“They can’t know I was…I was with…that I was…” he stuttered.

“What? They can’t know that…” Magnus repeated, trying to puzzle out what Alec was saying until it finally clicked. “Alec, we don’t have to tell them anything about what we were doing right before those people showed up. They don’t need to know you’re queer, we’ll ju—”

“I am not gay!” Alec interrupted with a shout, looking both angry and afraid.

Magnus took a step back at the force of his tone; “Alec—”

“Don’t. Just go. JUST GO!” Alec shouted, backing away as well.

Magnus watched in shock as Alec stumbled off in the direction of his house, leaving Magnus standing in the darkening woods with his camera still clutched in his hand.

 

—————

 

Alec stumbled through the woods before finally managing to make his way back to his house. Holding his breath, he slid his eyes across all the windows, trying to ascertain which of his family might be home. His nine-year-old brother Max was having a sleepover with a friend, so he wasn’t home. There was no light on in the den, which meant his father wasn’t home and by extension that meant his mother likely wasn’t home either as they drove to and from work together. That left his cousin Jace who had lived with them for eight years, ever since his father had died, and his little sister Isabelle. But their rooms were at the back of the house so there was no way to tell from here if they were home. Maybe, if he was careful, he could make it through the front door and up the stairs to his room without Jace or Izzy noticing if they were indeed home…

Before he could really think it through a twig snapped behind him and Alec bolted for the house, terrified the man he’d knocked out in the barn had woken up and followed him. As soon as he was inside he locked the door, though it was almost never locked. Why bother in a small, safe, town?

It wasn’t safe, though, Alec thought to himself as he stood at the door shaking. Nothing was safe. He wasn’t safe. His home wasn’t safe. His barn wasn’t safe. His secrets…

“Alec?”

Alec jumped and spun around, seeing Jace standing halfway up the stairs with a quizzical expression on his face.

“Easy, sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you,” Jace said, now looking a bit bemused. “Just wondered who was home. Did you hear those gunshots a little bit ago?”

Alec felt the blood drain from his face and hopped the shadowy hallway would hide it from Jace. Alec sucked at lying to him. They were too close, could read one another to well, for it to ever really work. There was only one thing Jace didn’t know about Alec before tonight and now Alec was realizing he was going to have to keep another secret from his best friend. Because if Jace found out about this new secret it could easily lead to questions about the first secret.

“Ummm…yeah. Just hunters, probably,” Alec mumbled, considering his chances of getting around Jace on the stairs without more questions.

“I didn’t think anything was in season right now,” Jace wondered, leaning against the railing.

Alec shrugged; “people poach.”

“Guess so,” Jace conceded. “I was gonna order a pizza. Want one?”

“No thanks,” Alec told him, forcing his voice to stay even as he started up the stairs and moved around Jace who was giving him a contemplative look.

“You alright, Alec?” Jace asked.

“Headache,” Alec replied before quickly stepping into his room and closing the door firmly behind him.

 

—————

 

Magnus slammed the door to his room shut, tossing his camera on the bed and ignoring his foster-mother’s shouted admonishment about the door. He knew Alec had every right to be scared about his parents finding out about his sexuality, but leaving Magnus in the middle of the forest after they’d witnessed a triple murder? After the murderer had _seen_ Magnus?

Magnus shuddered, trying to push the memories of walking through that dark forest alone out of his head. Really, he’d only been in there alone for less than five minutes. After that, he’d made it to the road. Not that that had done anything to alleviate the panic that choked him the entire way. Even when he’d reached the road he found it hard to breathe. What if the man with the bald head was alive? What if he came driving along the road and saw Magnus?

“Asshole,” Magnus muttered under his breath, mind still caught on Alec as he stripped off all his clothes. He wouldn’t be wearing any of this stuff again.

Without bothering to put on any fresh clothes Magnus went back to his bed and snatched up his camera, intent on deleting every picture he’d taken of Alec. His thumb hovered over the trash icon but… it was getting harder to be mad at Alec now that Magnus was safe at home. Alec had been scared by the murders as well, after all. Who could blame him for not acting in an entirely rational manner? It wasn’t like these pictures were for fun, they were something Alec needed to try and help launch his career… and he’d paid Magnus for them.

Groaning, Magnus dropped his camera back on the bed without deleting anything.

“I will put his pictures on a new memory card, and I will give them to him next time we see one another, and that will be the end of it,” Magnus said to the empty air.

This statement helped settle his nerves a little more. He felt better knowing he could be professional about the situation, as well as that he wouldn’t have to deal with Alec anymore after that. He was still uneasy about not reporting anything to the cops, there was no way at all that could out Alec as far as Magnus could figure, but he also figured the chances of two cops not noticing several bodies in their own barn were slim. They’d figure it out and investigate, and the situation would be handled. Or maybe some other cops would be brought in to avoid a conflict of interest. Who knew. It would be dealt with eventually either way and if Magnus ended up involved so be it. He’d avoid any mention of making out with Alec, just as he’d intended to do all along. Things would work out.

 

—————

 

Alec listened for Jace to make it all the way down the stairs, then turned his attention to the wall his room shared with his sister’s. He couldn’t hear the music she always had playing when she was home so he figured she was out. Quickly he turned on music of his own to mask his activities before kicking off his shoes and clambering up on his bed. Alec was the tallest member of his family which meant that if he wanted to hide something the ceiling was the best place to do it, and behind the decorative Victorian tiles was the perfect place. Everyone else in his family would need at least a step ladder to reach, even standing on his bed as he was.

Carefully he moved the tile aside and yanked down the magazines stashed there. Despite doing everything he could to avoid the thought that he was gay, he still had several editions of…more risque magazines. He’d gotten them on a school trip to New York City when he was sixteen and had hidden them ever since. It was the one tiny thing he allowed himself to indulge in, though only when he was alone in the house. Not anymore, though. They had to go. Somehow.

Alec climbed down, clutching the magazines and looking around for a way to destroy them. Fire seemed like the best way, but the fireplace was downstairs in the den and Jace was still down there…

He decided his only option was to tear them up by hand, tie the pieces inside a trash bag, and then make sure they were shoved down deep in the trash can in the garage. The trash would get picked up tomorrow and no one would ever know he’d had them. In the middle of acting on this he stopped, staring down at the ripped pieces scattered around him.

“What the fuck am I doing?” he groaned, dropping his head into his hands and pressing the heel of his palms into his closed eyes, fingers twisted in his hair.

He was being stupid. He _knew_ he was being stupid. His parents would never have found those magazines. They never would’ve known about him and Magnus kissing in the barn. What the hell was he thinking?

Suddenly it dawned on Alec that he’d let his fear allow him to abandon Magnus in the woods and he frantically scrambled for his phone, dialing Magnus’ number. It rang for ages before going to voicemail.

“Magnus? It’s Alec,” he said quickly, trying to force his voice into remaining calm rather than afraid. “I just need to know you’re okay. I’m sorry. I was stupid. I was stupid and selfish and I screwed up and…just answer, please? Please? Magnus?”

He kept talking until the timer ended the message and was just about to call back when a text from Magnus flashed up on the screen; “fine. At home. I’ll give you your photos on a memory card at school on Monday.”

“Photos?” Alec said to the screen, momentarily forgetting what he and Magnus had originally been doing out at the barn. It seemed like so long ago.

“I don’t care about the photos, I wanted to know you were safe,” Alec texted back.

“I will give them to you on Monday,” Magnus repeated back through another text.

“Magnus, I’m sorry.”

Magnus didn’t answer, but the screen clearly showed he’d read the message.

Alec had to fight his instinct to chuck the phone across the room in frustration. He knew this was his fault and he couldn’t figure out how to fix it. Somehow the fear of his parents finding out about his sexuality still overrode the logical conclusion of calling in the murders. Besides, it had been nearly two hours now since he and Magnus had witnessed it. What was he supposed to say about why he hadn’t called it in sooner? Why he’d lied to Jace about the gunshots?

“Fuck everything,” Alec groaned, slamming his fist down on his desk in lieu of throwing his phone.

“Who are we fucking?” Jace’s voice sounded from behind him as the door to Alec’s room swung open, revealing Jace with a pizza box in hand.

Alec froze, knowing full well there were torn up pictures of naked men scattered all around his waste basket which was less than three feet from Jace. Jace noticed them instantly and went silent for a moment, a contemplative look on his face as he stood there and stared at the pictures.

“So that’s who we’re fucking? Or maybe not, considering you tore up their pictures,” he said nonchalantly, coming over to toe through the scraps. “Nice abs on that one. Bit too wide in the shoulders though, I think. Makes his head look small.”

“Jace,” Alec said, his voice strangled.

Jace glanced at him and started to look a little alarmed at both how tense and how pale his brother was. He quickly dropped the pizza box on the end of the desk and knelt down in front of where Alec was sitting in his desk chair, one hand gently gripping his brother’s arm.

“Alec, it’s fine. It’s fine. Take a breath, please?” Jace said, his voice soft.

“I…you…those…” Alec stumbled, his breathing rapid.

“Those are pictures of naked men from a magazine you apparently had, yeah. Not all that surprising, honestly,” Jace said, giving Alec’s arm a gentle squeeze to try and pull him back to reality.

“You weren’t meant to see,” Alec mumbled, finally regaining a little color in his face.

“Figured that one out, yeah,” Jace grinned. “Look, here’s what we’re going to do. Clearly, you want to get rid of them, so we’ll go down and light a fire in the den. Then we are going to eat this pizza, maybe steal a couple beers from the fridge in the garage, and then we’re going to talk, alright?”

“What about Mom and Dad?” Alec mumbled.

“Won’t be home until late. There was a wreck on the highway, they called just before you got home. And Isabelle is spending the night at Clary’s. It’s just you and me for awhile.”

 

—————

 

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in front of the fire, watching the magazines curl up into nothing but ash as they ate their pizza in silence. Alec was having a hard time eating his as it tasted like cardboard. He wasn’t sure if that was due to nerves or it just being a shitty pizza, but he suspected it was the former.

“You’re my brother,” Jace said into the silence after a while. “I don’t care if you’re gay or bi or whatever. All I care about is that you’re happy, and right now you’re clearly not, so talk to me?”

Alec shrugged, picking at the label on his beer.

Jace sighed and bumped Alec with his shoulder; “come on, it’s just you and me. Nothing you say is going to leave this room, I promise. Those magazines looked like you’ve had them for awhile… what happened today to make you tear them up?”

“I…” Alec trailed off, having no idea how to explain any of it without getting caught in his lie about the gunshots. Jace let him think it over without interruption and eventually Alec continued; “I kissed someone. A guy. I’ve never…done that before.”

“How was it?” Jace asked with a teasing grin despite the real caring evident in his voice.

“It was…intense,” Alec replied, ducking his head to try and hide the blush that crept across his skin at the memory of Magnus’ lips pressed firmly against his own, his hands dancing across Alec’s exposed skin.

“So why the freak-out in your room?” Jace pressed gently.

“I…kind of screwed it up,” Alec mumbled, choosing his words carefully. “Something…something happened that made me think Mom and Dad were going to catch us and…I ran.”

“So…you thought Mom and Dad were going to find out you’re into guys, even though they didn’t actually catch you making out with whoever it was, and you came straight back here and destroyed the risque magazines you’ve been keeping?”

Alec groaned, leaning forward to put his head in his hands again; “it sounds so stupid when you put it like that.”

“Not really,” Jace said, running a comforting hand up and down Alec’s back. “I mean, I’m straight so I don’t know exactly how this feels for you but…fear makes you do weird things, and that I do get. Why be so afraid of Mom and Dad finding out, though? You don’t think they’d kick you out or something, do you?”

Alec shrugged, not really sure how to put his reasons into words. Neither of his parents had ever done anything hugely homophobic it was just…little things. Like changing the channel when anything about gay rights came on the news, or rolling their eyes when they were driving and passed a business or a home with an LGBT flag, or voting for people who were against gay-rights. Taken on their own none of these things were all that much but over the years they’d added themselves up in Alec’s mind and created a picture of parents that weren’t likely to ever accept that he was…gay. He stumbled his way through explaining all this to Jace, having a hard time making it sound as terrible as it made him feel.

“I’m so sorry, Alec,” Jace whispered when he was done. “I swear I’ll keep your secret, but if there’s anything else I can do, all you’ve gotta do is ask. You’re my brother.”

Alec managed a weak smile; “thanks. I just…don’t know what else there is to do.”

“What about the guy you kissed? I don’t need to go threaten him to keep his mouth shut, do I? Because I will happily go do so.”

Alec huffed at Jace’s protectiveness, managing a small smile. “No, I don’t think he’ll tell anyone. He…gets it.”

“Let me know if you change your mind. I haven’t beaten anyone up in awhile. Might be refreshing,” Jace grinned.

Alec rolled his eyes; “you’ve never beaten anyone up in your life outside the ring.”

“No, no, there was that guy who was creeping on Izzy last year, remember?”

“ _You_ didn’t beat him up. _You_ pinned his arms and _she_ beat him up.”

“Semantics,” Jace replied with a lazy wave of his hand.

Alec socked him lightly in the shoulder. “Thanks. For listening…and for helping.”

“What, no thanks for the offer to beat people up?”

“I try not to encourage your bad habits,” Alec told him with a grin. “I’m going to bed.”

Alec hesitated a moment, almost sitting back down to tell Jace about what happened in the barn _after_ his make-out with Magnus. What stopped him was that he was actually feeling kind of good right now. His brother accepted him unconditionally, was even willing to go out and protect him physically. Alec didn’t want to ruin that feeling, nor it’s future memory, by dragging up everything else that had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor, awkward Alec. He just is not having a good day. Magnus WAS having a good day, but, well...


End file.
